Kaiju Vampire
by ww2killer
Summary: With what started so long ago soon finds it's way back, when a threat is threating to destroy the world it's up to Tsukune and the group and plus one new member to stop the end of everything for both Humans and Monsters


This is ww2killer with a new story to share.

after reading other peoples work and time to think, I thought up on my own idea for Rosario Vampire.

* * *

Year 708 Japan

We look at ancient Japan, but when turned around we look to see a destroyed village. All around are people dead, blood stains on everything, and within a second a dark figure jumps straight out of a burning building into the air and unfold a pair of wings laughing.

''aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha''

A few hours go by the village is still in ruins, birds picking on the flesh off the dead bodies they are then scared off. We see a horse with a person in samurai equipment on with a logo on the shoulder patch showing sharp teeth.

''what did this''

The male figure talks to another figure in dark purple hooded robe.

''the only survivor has explained as a water like demon, incredible speed, and bright red light going out of it's eyes''

''hmm...do you believe, it's another monster attack''

''yes and this one has a control over a type of explosive, as well an excellent flyer''

''hmm well I'll lure it out, you be ready for the spell''

The figure in the robe nods and then pulls out a small black box, covered in golden carvings of serpent like dragons and with Japanese writing on it.

''you sure about this, this creature sounds more deadly''

''ha, you said that about the last monster back in the east shoreline''

The first figure then turns his horse and travels to the west, where the creature flew. Soon after a few miles the Samurai reaches an area that has a mountain with caves and at the bottom their is a wet land swamp. He gets off is horse and starts walking towards the mountain as he then sees slash marks on the rocks and the trees, he climbs up the mountain till he sees a large cave and in the front he could see bones some are animals and some human.

As he walks through the cave, and only hears water dripping down to the floor, as well can hear some movement, he careful grabs his sword and closes his eyes till.

''wwochheeeing''

The sound of medal hitting medal echoed through out the cave, as the Samurai has blocked two hook down ward swords, he then turns and swings his sword, but the other figure jumped and landed on a small cliff edge, then he hears a female's voice.

''well, well, well if it isn't the famous monster hunter Isao Chase, I've been waiting for you for some time''

Isao ''I've come after what you did to the thirteenth village you've destroyed and killed the villagers''

''well their wasn't enough to eat around here so I found the nearest village''

Isao ''you will pay for your crimes''

''you can try''

The female on the cliff then takes out the same hooked swords that come out of her hands, then jumps in to the air to attack, but then hears something''

''Kono jaaku wa sore no tame ni torappu sa re, eien ni kono sekai kara riden koto to let wa aku no shogyō odesu''

Right outside the cave we see the same male in the purple robe, with the box at his knees glowing green.

''aww the well known monster loving human Takashi Aono''

Takashi ''yes, and we're here to stop your rain of terror Ann Gane''

Ann ''that is not my name anyone you pathetic human, I am know...''

The creature comes out of the shadows, it has a female figure but the body was covered with green scales, a line of spikes going down it's back down to it's tail as well three large sets of yellow fins on her back, on her abdomen was covered with yellow scales, as well she has double C breast covered in green scales, her hair is dark green with three yellow lines, and it's eyes are ruby red and as she smiles her mouth was lined with sharp medal like teeth.

Ann ''Gigan''

Isao ''Takashi, finish the spell I'll deal with her''

Ann ''you can try Samurai''

She takes out her hooks out of her hands and runs at our Samurai. She gets ready for a strike but misses as the Samurai jumps to miss the hooks, he raises his sword and in a split second is able to cut the creature only on the arm.

Ann ''hmmm, well your the first human to hit me, but no weapon can destroy the type of monster I am''

She then licks her wound with her long tongue, then wound then heals it's self in seconds. She then runs at the Samurai and he does the same.

She gets ready to attack with both her hooks at the Samurai, he gets ready also, the creature then attacks, but the Samurai gets on the ground and slides on the ground and brings his legs in till the creature is right on top of him. He then then kicks her with both legs sending her out of the cave heading straight at Takashi, who is still chanting the spell.

Takashi ''Kono jaaku wa sore no tame ni torappu sa re, eien ni kono sekai kara riden koto to let wa aku no shogyō odesu''

The box hen sends out green light that captures the flying creature in mid air. The light starts to pulls her into the box

Ann ''grrr...just you wait Samurai and monster loving man, one day all the Kaiju's you have capture will be unleashed and destroy your world...and one day 'HE'LL' wake up and no one can stop him''

The creature is then sucked in the box and its closes shut, as the dragons on it move their claws to hold on to the lid. Both men look at the box and see the green glow start to fade away, Takashi then picks it up.

Takashi ''well that was some last words, a lot different then the last other Kaiju's''

Iaso ''well if her words were true, theirs still the back up plan. if that day comes''

We then go to see he same two men walking through a forest with purple colored leafs. They both get to a small Building and then start to go down a set of stairs that go in a spiral motion.

They soon reach a long hall way and see a large medal door with a Rosario cross symbol on it. They open the door and on the other side Takashi looks down and steps on a tile, the floor then opens and then a small column rises with a medal box on top of it, then a rope starts to pull up the medal box to show a glass case with an egg inside.

Takashi ''this is it our back up plan''

Isao ''yes the last faith of humanity and monsters lays in this''

Takashi ''when the day comes how will it be used''

Isao ''I looked and found this spell for you, it's said at a time tricked spell''

He hands him a old scroll.

Takashi ''as in if the day comes our hope will rise''

Isao ''yes''

Takashi ''alright then''

Takashi places his hood up on his head and opens the scroll and starts to chant the spell.

Takashi ''Wareware wa, kono watashitachi no saigo no kibō wa, ningen to monsutā no ryōhō o hogo suru tame ni tokihanata rete mimashou watashitachi no mottomo yowai jiki ni aru toki ni jikan ga kita toki''

He finish's as a magical blue circle surrounds the room.

''Is every ready my old friend''

Both men are called as they turn to see a male with silver hair.

Takashi ''Naoki my old friend, good to see you''

Both men shake hands and hug.

Naoki ''I see the seal is ready''

Takashi ''yes and I hope you and the others are ready to use this location as your land''

Naoki ''yes we are ready, as well we'll be almost finished building the school''

Isao ''well being a vampire you'll out live both of us, take care of this place my dear friend''

Naoki ''I will as will my next generation will as well serve the same assignment to guard this location''

Takashi ''right''

All three men leave the room and the spell starts to glow out the circle surrounding the room and the egg.

* * *

1300 years later, 2008 present year

We look at modern japan as everyone is doing their own activities, but we move from that to a familiar looking building know as Yōkai Academy, where we zoom down to the endurance to see Ruby sweeping up the front until.

''hey Ruby''

Ruby ''oh, good morning to you Tsukune''

Tsukune ''well today seems like a perfect day''

As he was right the sky was lid up with a clear blue sky and a perfect gentle cool breeze.

Tsukune ''have you seen the others''

Ruby ''not at them moment''

''Tsukune''

They both turn as they heard the shout. They look to see Moka standing in the middle of the path waving at them and so they wave back, she then starts to run towards them...but.

''TSUKUNE''

Tsukune ''huh...gaahhh''

Both Ruby and Moka both look to see their friend and rival Kurumu grabbing on to Tsukune tightly with her breast in his face.

Kurumu ''oh how is my Tsukune doing on this fine day, it's so perfect we should go out somewhere, just you and me...''

Kurumu is then interrupted by a small tub falling on top of her head.

''oh no you don't you big breasted pervert''

The group look up to see their young friend Yukari flouting in the air with her wand in her hand.

Yukari ''Tsukune is going to be with m...''

But she is interrupted by being frozen solid in ice, as they look to see the last member of their team Mizore.

Mizore ''no he's going to be with me''

Kurumu ''not so fast, stalker''

Kurumu come from beside and kicks Mizore. Back with our frozen witch she manages to brake out of her ice trap and joins in to the dust pile fight. Meanwhile Tsukune, Moka and Ruby standing clear way from the fight with sweat drops on their heads.

Kurumu ''grrr Tsukune is going to be with me''

Yukari ''no way you flying cow, he's going to be with me''

Moizore ''no with me''

After a few seconds.

Moka ''why don't we all go together and enjoy this lovely day by eating on the roof''

As Moka said that the three girls stopped; quickly pick them self's up.

Kurumu ''hmm...I guess that's alright''

Yukari ''sounds good to me''

Moizore ''I go as long as Tsukune will be their''

Everyone then stared at Tsukune and he starts to sweat like it's raining.

Tsukune ''aw...ah...yeah, I'll be their''

Girls ''good''

After a while it was time for lunch; everyone started to pull out their box lunches and some stayed in class and most, head to the cafeteria. But we stay with our group as they head to the roof as the sun still shines high in the sky, everyone has their own food.

Moka ''...hhaaa, today is a wonderful day''

Tsukune ''yeah today is amazing...huh''

Tsukune looks to his right to see Kurumu holding a small piece of meat on her chopsticks.

Kurumu ''say awww''

Yukari gets mad and then quickly eats the food before Tsukune eat the food.

Kurumu ''hey, that was for my Tsukune, you flat cheated thief''

Yukari ''grr...since when he was your Tsukune, He's my Tsukune''

Both girls look at each other with streams of lightning going through their eyes.

Moizore ''hey you go, open wide''

Both girls end their argument to see Moizore about to feed Tsukune.

Kurumu/Yukari ''hey, what do you think you are doing''

Moizore ''feeding my starving Tsukune''

Kurumu ''no your not I'm going to feed him''

Kurumu grabs on to Tsukune's left arm and pulls him closely to her.

Yukari ''no I'm going to be the one to make him stronger with my food''

Yukari grabs on to Tsukune's waist.

Moizore ''no I'm going to feed him''

Moizore grabs on to Tsukune's right arm.

All three girls start to pull on him while arguing till.

Moka ''you guys stop fighting over him''

Just then Kurumu losses her grip and Tsukune fly's straight at Moka. As Tsukune falls Moka try's to catch him, but she misses as he shifts to the side and his other hand catchers Moka's Rosario. He hits the ground and sees the Rosario in his hand.

Tsukune ''...huh...oh no, Moka...are you''

He look just as the whole setting around turn dark as the bats start to swarm at Moka, after a few seconds Moka comes out her pink hair now turns silver white, her green eyes turned blood red, and a more serious mean look on her face.

I Moka ''is their any reason to have take me out''

Tsukune ''I'm sorry Moka I just accentually grabbed it''

The Inner Moka has an 'I'm really pissed' type look on her face.

I Moka ''...Tsukune, I really like...''

Tsukune ''...aw really''

I Moka ''...but''

POOOOWWWW

She then spins kicks him sending him straight in to the air.

I Moka ''ONLY CALL ME WHEN THEIRS ANY TROUBLE''

The others look as they try to see where Tsukune is going to land.

Meanwhile as he's flying in the air, Tsukune hold to himself and then lands on the ground, with only a few small injuries.

Tsukune ''...awww...well I hope she'll forgive me...hhhuu...I might as well start too...''

He stops just as he hears the ground, he looks to see the ground start to crack and soon the whole ground breaks apart and Tsukune falls straight down.

Soon after a few seconds Tsukune starts to open his eyes, he sits up and looks up to see the hole entry where he was. He then picks himself up and then sees where he was; seeing a bright green shine lighting up the whole area where he was; he then sees a door and starts to walk to it.

But then unknown he steps on a tile and it starts to sink into the ground, just as Tsukune reaches the door he then hears the movement behind him and sees a small columns coming out of the ground, then a rope on top pulls the small medal box pulled up to show an egg in a glass cage.

Tsukune ''it...it's an egg''

He gets close to the case and sees and the egg looked like it was new; on the bottom he sees some writing saying 'when the time comes this is our only hope to protect both humans and monsters equally'', but just then.

CRACK

Tsukune looks and sees the egg cracking, he backs off just as the egg brakes and as well the glass case and just then something drops down from the column, Tsukune then starts to walk over to the item that fell. He gets close and sees it's Dark Black covered in slime and was covered in scales, he gets close to touch him till.

''rrrraaaggggg''

The thing then gets up and runs and hides behind a rock, and pokes it's head out.

Tsukune ''h-hey it's okay I'm not going to hurt you''

Tsukune gets close and gets on his knees and the creature pokes it head out to see Tsukune smiling, it slowly comes out. To Tsukune the small creature looked like a lizard, but it was walking on its back legs.

He then sticks his hand out and the small creature slowly gets close to Tsukune's hand and smells it, but then places it's head in to Tsukune's hand and started to rub it's head in Tsukune's hand as well making a purring like sound.

Tsukune ''see, I'm not going to hurt you''

The creature gets in Tsukune's arms till.

Kurumu ''TSUKUNE''

''rrrraaaggg''

The sound of Kurumu's yelling scared off the small creature and then gets to a wall and starts to dig a small tunnel.

Tsukune ''aww...wait come back''

But the creature kept on digging and was out of sight; behind Tsukune Kurumu comes down by her wings and lands to see him.

Kurumu ''Tsukune are you alright, or to you need...some medical attention...''

She is again hit by a small yellow tub hitting Kurumu's head, Tsukune looks up to see Yukari and the rest of the group.

Yukari ''I thought you might try something, come on Tsukune I'll help you''

So she conquers up a large yellow tub and floats Tsukune out of the hole. Fallowed by Kurumu as she fly's out.

Soon everyone leaves and back in the bottom of the hole we see the small creature looking at the top of the hole and then try's to say something.

''T-T-Tsuk...un...e, T-Tsuku...ne...Tsu...kune, Tsukune''

It then starts to climb on the walls with its sharp nail's, soon the small lizard like creature gets to the surface and looks around.

It then sticks out it's long tongue and smells the air and then it starts to move in a straight line as we zoom out a couple of miles over the trees we can see the school.

* * *

Back at the school we go into the School's head master's office, he's not in the room but a black figure enters the room and heads to a shelf and takes a medium size box and then goes out the window.

Just as the figure leaves out the window, the head master enters and sees the window open and to see the box missing he then drops his tea cup.

Head master ''no, no, it's can't be, anything but that box''

Behind him Ruby comes in.

Ruby ''what's happen head master''

Head master ''something so evil has been stolen keep the school on alert, but don't let anyone know that's its dangerous, just say its a thief''

Ruby ''yes sir''

We then go outside to see the figure with the box but keeps their body in all black cloths, the figure opens the box to see a small box with golden dragons on it.

* * *

This is the end I hoe you've enjoyed.

Their more to come soon next month.


End file.
